What does love mean?
by alecalista
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah buku bodoh yang membuat Sasuke penasaran dengan arti cinta, setelah ia menemukan jawabanya, ternyata... warning: OOC, AU, plot maksa n ga lucu sama sekali, mind to rnr?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_Jika kau ingin menjadi pacar yang baik hal terpenting yang harus kau ketahui adalah apa arti cinta..._

_LOVE is...?_

Sasuke menyipitkan sebelah matanya sambil menggenggam bukunya semakin erat. Cinta adalah... cinta adalah... cinta adalah... kata-kata itu seakan mengaum di dalam kepalanya seperti singa yang sedang lapar.

Sungguh membuat frustrasi, dua kata aneh menyebalkan yang berada di awal pembukaan buku berjudul How To Be a Good Boyfriend yang- yeah ia beli karena kurang kerjaan tiba-tiba bisa menyita perhatiannya begitu besar.

_Cinta... apa itu sebenarnya?_

Ia tau cinta itu adalah C.I.N.T.A atau L.O.V.E atau A.I atau apalah, ia juga tau cinta itu adalah perasaan tapi ia tak pernah tau apa tepatnya cinta itu.

_Jadi cinta adalah?_

Ia kembali fokus ke bukunya, mencari penjelasan tentang apa itu cinta. Matanya menangkap dengan baik tiap kata demi kata yang tercetak di sana. Tapi alih-alih penjelasann, yang ia dapat hanya satu kalimat aneh yang sama sekali jauh dari penjelasan; Cinta adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri.

Ha! Cinta adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh dirimu sendiri katanya? Bagaimana cara dirinya bisa tau jika ia sendiri tidak tau? Buku yang aneh.

Tanpa sadar matanya melirik ke samping kiri di kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Naruto sedang duduk bersama gadis Hyuuga bermata lavender itu, lelaki itu tertawa sedangkan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sasuke menggeram, ia menghadap depan lagi, mereka membuatnya...? Ia menggeleng, ia tak mungkin iri. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan karena gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi Naruto, ia bisa bersama gadis yang ia suka tapi kenapa...?

Sasuke mendengus melihat kepala merah muda yang masuk ke kelasnya sambil berbicara pada perempuan pirang di sampingnya. Sakura Haruno, gadis yang selama ini selalu mengejarnya. Tapi tentu saja seorang Uchiha tidak akan menanggapi fans yang tergila-gila padanya, setidaknya hingga sekarang. Hingga gadis itu berhenti mengejarnya.

Apa itu cinta? Ia ingin tau apa itu cinta. Karena? Tentu saja ia ingin merasakan jatuh cinta dan punya pacar dan menikah dan punya anak dan jarang sekali si Uchiha memikirkan ini dalam kepala batunya.

Nah, apa-apaan ini, ia mulai lagi. Sasuke melempar bukunya jengkel ke atas meja. Buku itu membuatnya bertingkah aneh.

"Hai teme." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung terlonjak dari kursinya hingga nyaris membentur meja.

"Apa-apaan kau, aku sedang konsentrasi!" katanya setengah berteriak sambil memberi Naruto hadiah berupa benjolan di kepala.

"Ma-maaf." Sasuke tak memperdulikan permintaan maaf sahabatnya itu, ia hanya meringis pelan dengan mata yang terpaku ke gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berbicara dengan Gaara, ia tak mau mengakuinya tetap saja itu sedikit atau mungkin sebenarnya banyak membuatnya jengkel. "Kau suka Sakura-chan ya!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali memberinya hadiah benjolan kedua di kepala. Beberapa murid yang dengar melirik mereka namun ia bersyukur gadis itu tidak dengar. "Apa-apaan kau dobe? Meneriakkan hal seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos, Sasuke nyaris memberinya hadiah ketiga karena kebodohannya. "Iya, iya maaf teme!"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tapi Naruto hanya nyengir lebar seperti biasanya.

"PR dong teme? Kau kan sudah mengerjakannya, aku belum ahahaha."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sudah ia duga. "Ambil sendiri di atas meja."

"Terima kasih teme! Kau baaaaaik sekali." Naruto nyengir lagi, ia mengambil buku PR matematika Sasuke di atas meja. Namun ada satu buku lagi yang menyita perhatiannya, buku dengan cover putih biru polos bertuliskan How To Be a Good boyfriend. Naruto tak begitu mengerti bahasa inggris tapi ia tau good itu artinya baik sedangkan, boyfriend itu pacar. "H-how to, how to be a... a good boyfriend?"

Tubuh Sasuke membeku, ia langsung berbalik dan merebut buku sialan itu dari tangan Naruto. Malapetaka jika seluruh sekolah tau jika seorang Uchiha baca buku seperti itu. "Apa-apaan kau dobe?"

"How to a, how to be boy, how to- apalah, artinya cara menjadi pacar yang baik kan?" ujar Naruto sambil nyengir, bangga bahasa asingnya semakin baik. "Ahahaha, aku tau itu untuk sia-."

"Jika kau beritau orang lain, aku jamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu!" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah psiko yang mengerikan, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Di sela-sela rasa kesalnya terbesit sesuatu. Ya, pertanyaan tentang apa arti cinta itu. Hei, apa salahnya tanya pada Naruto? Bukankah Naruto salah satu contoh orang yang jatuh cinta? Sasuke berniat menjadikannya kelinci percobaan, malangnya kau Naruto.

"Naruto, bagaimana rasanya bersama Hinata?"

"Eh? Kau naksir Hina-."

"Bukan bodoh!" teriak Sasuke memotong kata-kata memalukan itu. "Aku cuma mau tanya bagaimana rasanya-."

Ia terdiam, ia merasa bodoh lakukan ini. Seorang Uchiha bertanya pada orang bodoh seperti Naruto tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta sama mustahilnya dengan Sasuke jalan-jalan sambil memakai pakaian wanita.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." ia mengembalikan nada dingin dalam suaranya, yeah mengembalikan harga dirinya, tentu saja. Naruto hanya nyengir dan melenggang santai menuju mejanya, sedangkan Sasuke?

Sibuk mengutuk diri akibat kesalahan bodoh yang hampir dilakukannya.

Jam kelima dan keenam bersama Anko sama sekali tak berlangsung menyenangkan. Sasuke berkali-kali menguap bosan dan mengutuk materi matematika bodoh dalam hati.

Selain itu ia juga tak bisa konsentrasi. Selama jam pelajaran otaknya berpikir tentang dua kata bodoh aneh menyebalkan dan bla bla bla lalu berusaha menyingkirkannya dan ia pikirkan lagi dan singkirkan lagi dan pikirkan lagi dan singkirkan lagi begitu terus hingga istirahat ke dua.

Dan kini di sinilah dia, duduk di bawah naungan atap kafeteria. Suara ribut murid-murid di kafeteria sedikit menyamarkan auman dua kata brengsek yang menjengkelkan di dalam kepalanya. Ini tempat yang sempurna yang seharusnya ia kunjungi sejak tadi.

"Tau tidak teme? Sakura-chan sering dekat dengan Gaara sekarang." kata Naruto setelah ia meletakkan mangkuk ramen kosong yang ketiga dia atas meja. "Kalau kau tak cepat-cepat nanti dia diambil Gaara."

"Hn."

"Aku pikir dia suka padamu."

"Hn."

"Sebaiknya kau katakan saja kau menyukainya."

"Hn."

"Walau aku tak yakin kau bisa."

"Hn."

"Hn hn hn!" teriak Naruto frustasi, ia merebut kertas dan pensil yang dari tadi dibawa-bawa Sasuke, isinya hanya garis-garis serta lingkaran-lingkaran asal. Naruto mendorongnya asal lalu menggeram. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, kau kacau sekali."

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya datar, ia melanjutkan mencoret-coret kertasnya dengan mata kosong. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau takut ditolak Sakura-chan?" lingkaran yang Sasuke buat langsung tercoret, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto mengerikan. "Kau kan punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi, taruhan jika ditolak kau pasti langsung harakiri."

"Jaga bicaramu dobe."

"Ya ya ya," Naruto tersenyum. "Jika kau benar-benar harakiri aku pasti datang ke pemakaman kok."

"Bercanda, teme. Kau serius sekali." gerutu Naruto ketika Sasuke memberinya tatapan sadis. "Memangnya ada apa? Kau yang memang sudah menyebalkan berubah menjadi semakin menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa kata yang mengganggu kepalaku." jawabnya, untuk kali ini sepenuhnya jujur.

"Ha! Cuma beberapa kata dan bisa sangat mengganggumu! Kau aneh." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, ketika Naruto membuat moodnya semakin buruk. "Jika hanya kata, kenapa tidak kau cari saja arti per-hurufnya, begitu saja susah."

Kenapa tidak kau cari saja arti per-hurufnya...?

Sasuke langsung duduk tegak, kalimat Naruto adalah obat frustasinya. Naruto memang brilian!

Ia langsung membuat kata LOVE besar-besar dan memanjang ke bawah di kertasnya dengan masing-masing sama dengan di depan huruf.

Love, jika ingin cari arti per-hurufnya, mari mulai dari huruf 'L'. L itu huruf ke dua belas dari susunan abjad latin, 'L' terdiri daru dua garis tegak dan- bukan, bukan ini yang ia cari. Yang ia cari adalah sebuah kata atau mungkin kalimat lain yang bermakna dan bisa menjelaskan defnsi dari love itu.

Jadi 'L' adalah?

Ia menggeram, tak pernah otaknya bekerja selamban ini.

Tiga kata pertama yang muncul dipikirannya ketika memikirkan 'L' adalah, luck, like dan lake. Jadi mana yang benar? Sepertinya ia butuh referensi lainnya, jadi ia kembali menjelajah dalam pikirannya.

Kisah Romeo dan Juliet muncul tiba-tiba di kepalanya, yeah, cerita roman kuno karangan Shakespears yang amat sangat terkenal itu. Pertama-tamaia menganggap itu sesuatu yang mengganggu tapi akhirnya terberkatilah Shakespears, Romeo dan Juliet ternyata cukup membantu.

Lake, ia memilih lake, danau. Lalu ia menggabungnya dengan alur kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang menyedihkan. Lake dan Sorrow ia merangkainya asal.

Nah, giliran 'O'. Ia tak punya satu petunjuk pun tentang O. Ia kembali ke Romeo dan Juliet, memikirkan beberapa plot yang masih tersisa di ingatannya. Tidak ada petunjuk di sana. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah, ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Mencari petunjuk atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ia melihat langit, well, ia suka biru dan warna biru langit cukup menarik baginya. Namun biru itu blue, dimulai dengan 'B' bukan 'O'. Lalu kenapa tidak cari sesuatu yang dimulai dengan O tapi berwarna biru? Hmm, orc? Oracle? Ocean?

Sekarang 'v', apakah very? Atau mungkin virgin? Vancouver? Valley of death, nama band metal kesukaannya? haha, bisa diterima.

Yang terakhir, 'E'. Tidak ada petunjuk, tidak ada sedikit pun feel. Tidak juga dari Shakespears. Walau guru bahasa Inggrisnya sering berkoar-koar mengatakan delapan puluh persen huruf 'E' adalah huruf vokal terbanyak yang digunakan dalam kata bahasa Inggris, ia malah kesusahan memikirkannya.

Apa yang cukup masuk akal, dimulai dari huruf 'E'?

"Hey, teme." celetuk Naruto. Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar karena ia sedang sibuk meneliti arti cinta asal-asalan yang dibuatnya. Ia membaca jawabannya yang belum lengkap sekilas dan terkejut ketika menemukan jawabannya.

"Soal harakiri, aku dengar murid kelas sebelas ada yang benar-benar melakukannya karena cintanya ditolak."

Deg.

Dia tau apa arti 'E'. Jika L O dan V mempunya arti yang rata-rata cukup mengerikan berarti 'E'?

"Jadi kau kapan kau akan bilang perasaanmu pada Sakura?"

Sasuke memandangi kertasnya dengan mata kosong. Suara Naruto sama sekali tak mengusiknya, otaknya sedang mencerna kata demi kata yang terdapat di kertas.

L = Lake of sorrow

O = Ocean of tears

V = Valley of death

E = End of life, seperti akhir cerita Romeo and Juliet.

Ia tau apa arti cinta, ia mengerti apa itu cinta, ia paham apa itu cinta sekarang. Jadi cinta adalah... DONT TRY IT OR YOU'LL DIE!

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan nada yang manis.

Sasuke tak menatapnya, ia berdiri dari kursi dan merobek-robek kertasnya jadi beberapa bagian dengan wajah murka. "Tidak Sakura, aku belum siap!" lalu pergi seraya menggerutu meninggalkan Sakura berdiri kebingungan.

The End

Pertama-tama mau ngucapin Happy Birthday untuk kakak sepupu kami (req fanficnya udah jadi nih) dan Happy Chinese new year juga buat yang ngerayain.

RnR!


End file.
